


“Insomnia is a bitch.”

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix It, Guilt, Infinity Stones’ Gift, Insomnia, M/M, Other, Post end game, Short & Sweet, can be read as ship, lously ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Thankfully Thor doesn't need to suffer it alone.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Thor, Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	“Insomnia is a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purple_ducky00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/gifts).



> Shout out to [Ducky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00) and [Peach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum).
> 
> Peach, as always, thank you for doing a fast beta job~
> 
> Ducky, honey, you wanted this story to be written, here it is. Thank you for the prompt:  
>  _Prompt: For Tony/Thor, I kind of had a post-endgame fic swirling in my head (where Tony lives of course) where neither of them can sleep because guilt and stuff so they spend their nights with each other. Idc if it's romantic or platonic_

The celebration in the wake of their victory had lasted three days. While Thor had felt joyous and settled for the duration, he now felt lost and lonely. They all had rooms around the Avengers Compound, and despite it being as luxurious as Thor remembered, it didn’t assuage his guilt. 

The thunderer and king now knew of all his shortcomings and failures, maybe had known since Thanos had snapped his fingers five years ago. Wandering around in the middle of the night was never a good idea, for the shadows tended to haunt. They played tricks on his mind, taking on shapes of the loved ones he had lost.

Staying in his quarters wasn’t an option either. Even more demons lurked in the room he had once considered a second home. 

Deciding upon the lesser evil, the thunderer got out of his quarters, hair for once combed and braided. He wasn’t dressed in any finery, just his sleep pants, and a t-shirt. Thor hadn’t given much concern for his appearance ever since he lost his last family member. 

He hadn’t slept a full night since then, either.

Wandering around the empty halls made Thor question why he was still around. His people, the other Asgardians, were clearly fine without him, and the Avengers hadn’t had need of him until Thanos arrived. ‘ _Now that vile creature has been beaten once and for all, there is no place left for me._ ’

His steps lead him outside. Thor stood on the landing pad and watched the night sky.

The thunderer didn’t know how long he was there before he felt the very fabric of the universe change, and a strong, powerful being closed in on him. Although Thor knew who it was, he still wasn’t used to such power emitting from him.

“What’s up, Goldilocks?”

“Friend Tony.”

Tony stopped next to the thunderer and Thor felt a small smile tug at his lips. Only when the smaller man remained silent did Thor look at him. Formerly hazel eyes now glittered with the power of the Infinity Stones, reflecting the universe. 

  
Everyone knew that Tony tried his best to put a lid on the unwanted gift of the Infinity Stones. The gift that in the end had saved Thor’s young friend's life, and yet condemned him at the same time. Danvers had felt it the strongest, the shift in the powers, as she was connected to the space stone for a long time.

Still, Thor had felt like he was being punched in the stomach when, instead of burning his shield brother’s body to ashes, the stones started to melt, spreading over the burned skin, merging with Anthony’s very being and ultimately making Anthony into the bearer of Infinity.

It had been quite a shock for everyone, and the one person who coped with it best was Stark’s daughter. 

“Insomnia is a bitch.”

It was said so dryly, so matter of fact, that Thor was startled into laughing. 

“Verily, friend-” Thor began to say but was stopped by Tony’s hand grasping his own. A jolt, nothing like his own powers, went through the thunderer and his breath caught. He felt as if his very soul had been touched as if the last of his crimes was bared for all the world to see. When he managed to breathe evenly again, Thor was met with arms corded with muscle wrapped around him.   
  


They both sat on the ground, Thor’s face tucked gently against the unmarred skin of Tony’s neck. Realizing that he had started to cry should feel embarrassing.

But here, with Tony – with a man who had suffered just as Thor himself had – it felt liberating.

They sat together under the stars for a long while, taking comfort in their closeness and the sudden knowledge that they had found another piece of themselves again.

Thor was sure, at the end of their impromptu meeting, that Tony was home. In what capacity, he didn’t know yet. But Thor had plenty of time now to figure that out. That, and how to finally sleep.

Although his insomnia might not bother him as much if it meant meeting Tony every now and then in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Fill infos:  
>  **TSBFlash**  
>  Title: "Insomnia is a bitch"  
> Collaborators: Fighting_for_Creativity  
> Card Number: 023  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500408  
> Square: Insomnia  
> Ship: ThunderIron (gen)  
> Rating: general  
> Tags: Soft, Fluff, Guilt, End Game Fix It, Insomnia, Infinity Stones' Gift  
> Warning: none  
> Summary: Thankfully Thor doesn't need to suffer it alone.  
> Word Count: 699


End file.
